1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of filling liquids into containers and particularly is applicable to equipment for filling bottles, cans and the like with liquids, particularly in the food industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for filling containers such as bottles, cans and the like involves first supplying a constant volume or a constant weight of an undiluted solution (syrup or the like) and subsequently filling the particular container with gas-generating water (carbonated water) or water, as occasion requires, up to a constant liquid level.
This conventional method, wherein the bottles or cans or the like first are supplied with the undiluted liquid and then are filled with the gas-generated water or water, suffers from the problems itemized below.
(1) The undiluted solution (syrup or the like) is mixed with the gas-generating water or water during the course of filling of the water. In the case of a carbonated drink, foaming is apt to be caused, leading to susceptibility of the concentration of the liquid product being changed after filling.
(2) If liquid falls or spills from the bottles, cans, or the like during transportation thereof prior to the operation of closure by the use of crowns or caps, this also leads to susceptibility of the concentration of the liquid product being changed after filling.
(3) It is difficult to fill the gas-generating water or water in a manner to maintain the predetermined liquid level, and this results in causing susceptibility to unevenness in the density of the liquid product filled into containers such as bottles or cans or the like.